casualidad
by dayannabriefs
Summary: UA. gokuxmilk, los dos se encuentran en un bar ahagando sus penas y se conocen y un amor nace de ellos si lose mal summary, por favor pasen y lean


Estoy tan desolado, no puedo creer que bulma me engañara de tal forma con ese bobo de vegeta, llevo una semana desde que me enteré que me engañaba y me siento tan estúpido.

Voy de camino a un bar, sé que no es lo mejor pero no sé qué más hacer.

Al llegar tomo asiento y miro a mi izquierda, vi a una mujer tan bella como un ángel, piel blanca, cabellera y ojos negro es simplemente preciosa, estaba sola y callada, así que decido presentarme, dije mi nombre

-hola, me llamo goku

* * *

Soy tan patética, debí suponer que el tonto de yhei me engañaría, era algo tan obvio su forma de ser, como le coqueteaba a las demás chicas, y todo lo demás. Y más aun porque no le quise dar la maldita supuesta "prueba de amor" y se puso tan bravo

A pesar de todo lo quería tanto, pero nunca valoro mi amor. Y aquí estoy como lo patética que soy, en un estúpido bar sentada tomando whisky. Alguien se sentó al lado mio, no logro verlo bien, pero de pronto voltea y me habla

-hola, me llamo goku

Lo miro de arriba abajo, es alto, fornido, cabello alborotado y negro, al igual que sus ojos, se ve que es bueno

-hola, me llamo milk

* * *

Me miro como analizándome y después de su boca bien formaba, esos labios rojo intenso salió el suyo.

-hola, me llamo milk

-cómo estás?

-bien, creo-dijo con mirada desilusionada

-jajjaja, como que crees

-bueno… es solo que no he estado muy los últimos días- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada, y eso me hiso acordar que yo tampoco es que estuviera muy bien

-lo siento-dije algo avergonzado

Y así paso me conto lo que le había pasado y porque se encontraba en este lugar, y yo hice lo mismo que ella. nuestras historias eran muy parecidas y llenas de tristeza.

* * *

Es muy noble, ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, es buena persona y ha sufrido mucho. Debo aceptar que es muy guapo.

-bueno y entonces que te parece un brindis- dijo él

-un brindis? - pregunte con cierta curiosidad, no sabía a lo que se refería

-si-dijo con una sonrisa, pidió dos copas con la mejor bebida

-bueno, y porque brindamos?

-por las penas que hoy nos pesan-dijo levantando su mano y sonriendo

-jajjaja, como tú digas, salud-choque mi copa contra la de él y tome

Y duramos casi toda la noche bebiendo, riendo y brindando por bobadas

* * *

No sé en qué momento ya no estábamos en el bar, sino en mi casa, besándonos, acariciándonos y otras cosas más. Cuando me di de cuenta ya no tenía camisa y ella tan solo estaba en ropa interior y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos completamente desnudos y ella debajo mío gritando y gimiendo mi nombre con gran placer. Todo el miedo de ser otra vez engañados se fue y solo quedaba nuestra pasión, pero lastimosa mente todo lo que rápido llega, rápido se va.

* * *

Me desperté y no recordaba nada, mire a mi lado y había un hombre, y de pronto todo me volvió a la cabeza, lo mire y sonreí, era tan noble, no sé en qué momento ocurrió todo, pero fue muy especial. Mire a todas partes para encontrar mi ropa, me arregle y busque el pantalón de goku, saque el celular y anoté su número. Después busque una hojita y lápiz y escribí un mensaje, no soy ese tipo de chicas que se despiden así, pero debía volver a casa o mi padre se preocuparía.

* * *

Me levante y mire al lado de la cama y ella ya no estaba, me bañe y me vestí tenía que salir a trabajar cuando iba a tomar las llaves vie un pedazo de papel, lo abrí y era de ella

" _gracias por todo, fue maravilloso conocerte y encontrar a un hombre que aunque fue por unos minutos valoro mi amor, pero tengo que volver a casa y al mundo de afuera que duramente me hirió, por favor perdóname por despedirme así y espero que me entiendas y no me juzgues por mi indecisión. Te buscare, te lo prometo, espera mi llamada. Y nunca olvidare esta noche"_

 _Att: milk_

Sonreí sabiendo que la volvería a ver.

* * *

Han pasado muchos días desde que conocí a goku y cada vez que pienso en el me vuelvo loca, papá ya se ha dado dé cuenta de mis cambios, hablo conmigo y me dijo que tenía que llamarlo o sino lo perdería, y eso voy a hacer

Tomo el teléfono busco su número y marco

-halo?

-goku soy yo milk, quiero volverte a ver tu solo dime que yo llego

* * *

Pasaron muchos días impaciente, quería, NO, necesitaba verla, escucharla y de pronto una llamada entro en mi celular

-halo?

-goku soy yo milk, quiero volverte a ver tu solo dime que yo llego

Era ella después de pensarla tanto por fin me llamaba

-MILK-dije sumamente alegre-como estas

-bien, pero me vas a decir donde tengo que ir o es que no escuchaste que quiero verte-dijo algo burlona

-eh, sí, sí. Conoces el parque central de la capital del oeste

-claro

-pues hay te espero-dije con suma alegría

-bueno chao nos vemos en media hora

-eh, si adiós

Le dije que en el parque porque hay estaba yo pensando en ella justo cuando entro la llamada. Aproveché que me dijo que en media hora y fui a comprarle algo

Pasaron los minutos y escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre voltee y era ella tan linda como la recordaba

-milk-grite con alegría y ella se acerco

-hay goku-lo primero que hiso fue abrasarme y hundirse en mi pecho, tal acto me hiso sonrojarme

-hola milk, mira es para ti

* * *

Me alegraba tanto volverlo a ver, aunque lo conocí en un bar y sin conocerlo bien me entregué a él, sé que es un gran hombre. me entregó una cajita y la abrí, era un collar de oro con un cupido, era hermoso

-esta divino, gracias-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, pude ver que estaba sonrojado

-milk te quiero decir algo

-si?, dime

* * *

Tenía que coger el valor suficiente para decirle, aunque tenía miedo que digiera que no.

-yo…yo…

-tu...?

-yo quería pedirte que si querías ser mi novia- dije muy tímido y sonrojado

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso cosa cual correspondí

-sí (beso), sí (beso), Claro que si (beso)

-te amo-dije sin miedo

-y yo a ti- y volvimos a besarnos

Por ahora es un noviazgo, pero después sería algo más, no se de pronto matrimonio e hijos, el tiempo lo decidirá

 _Fin_

 **Ay ven por favor, tratemos de olvidarnos de un pasado ruin**

 **que nos mata y nos atrapa sin poder salir**

 **vivamos el momento que tenemos hoy.**

 **Abrázame bien fuerte, te quiero sentir**

 **borremos de la mente lo que nos hirió**

 **embriaguemos los recuerdos que nos matan hoy**

 **quememos la tristeza, no hay porque llorar**

 **disfracemos nuestras penas a besitos**

* * *

 **nota: hola, gracias por leer este fic, fue inspirado en una canción llamada casualidad al igual que el fic, no se si la haya escuchado peo igual espero que les aya gustado**

 **este fic fue ello en dedicatoria también a mi prima hermana angie que la quiero mucho**

 **dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y si debo mejorar en algo**

 **bay hasta mi próximo fic**


End file.
